


Mother's Ghost

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook family moments, Peter on Trial, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: It's a Hook family reunion, but Captain Hook isn't exactly happy to be with his mother and older brother. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''Peter on Trial.''





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled as he approached his cabin door. *I do wonder when Peter Pan and his companions will trespass. They always torment me.* A sad expression replaced his scowl. Tears formed in his eyes. His lip trembled.

 

*I also wonder if my mother’s spirit is happy in the other world* Captain Hook thought. He scowled again. *I’m a bit curious about my brother’s spirit. I do wonder if he suffers in another world.

 

Captain Hook opened the cabin door. He gasped after he saw Wendy and John with Michael and Peter. His body shook during another scowl. He saw them near his harpsichord. ‘’Why are you near my harpsichord?’’ Captain Hook asked. He heard Wendy and her siblings while they gasped.

 

Michael trembled in Wendy’s arms for a few seconds.

 

‘’I’ll protect you, Michael,’’ Wendy said.

 

‘’Why are you near my harpsichord?’’

 

Peter smiled. ‘’My friends are interested in hearing sounds from your harpsichord,’’ he said. Peter glanced at John’s wide eyes.

 

‘’I’m interested in seeing the next day,’’ John said.

 

Captain Hook ran to Peter and the Darling siblings. He raised his hook. He viewed Peter and the trio flying out of his cabin. He lowered the hook. Captain Hook turned to his harpsichord. *I’ll relax* he thought as he sat by it.

 

Captain Hook began to sing and play the harpsichord at the same time prior to a smile.

 

The ghost of Jasper Hook faded into view. He scowled at Captain Hook before the latter ceased playing the harpsichord. Jasper saw his scowl. ‘’You’re too loud.’’

 

Captain Hook stood. ‘’I AM NOT LOUD!’’ he shouted.

 

Jasper rolled his eye.

 

‘’Mother abandoned this world with me after she perished,’’ Captain Hook said. Tears appeared in his eyes again.

 

Jasper still scowled. ‘’I was happy as our mother’s first born son. She was always near you after you were born.’’ Jasper viewed Captain Hook’s sudden smile.

 

‘’I’ll always be the Hook family baby.’’ Captain Hook still smiled.

 

‘’That’s why you’re a brat, Jamie Hook.’’

 

A scowl returned at a snail’s pace. ‘’YOU CAD!’’ 

 

Jasper continued to scowl. ‘’ACCIDENT!’’ he shouted. Jasper saw his younger brother’s wide eyes. He heard him as he gasped.

 

Mrs. Hook’s spirit materialized near her sons. She saw their wide eyes before she scowled. ‘’You’re loud.’’ 

 

Mrs. Hook approached Jasper. She swatted his head repeatedly. She glanced at her youngest son’s smile.

 

‘’You’ll spare your baby. Your cute son,’’ Captain Hook said to her. He tilted his head to one side as he closed his eyes and smiled. 

 

Jasper smiled after his mother swatted a sobbing Captain Hook’s head repeatedly.

 

THE END


End file.
